


Seeing is Believing

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BotW link as a literal wolf shifter, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: It is often taught that Hylians are just as they appear. That could not be further from the truth. All Hylians have the ability to take a form other than the one the world knows. They simply choose not to show it.





	Seeing is Believing

It was an uncommon fact that Hylians could shapeshift. Most never did and so that’s where people tended to not realize that they could. The other races of Hyrule never even considered that the pointy eared people could ever be anything other than what they appeared. They never made any big deals about anything, never tried to be anything more than trading partners between the other races. It never would have occurred to anyone that they were something other than they appear if not for one thing. Recently the Zora have noticed a particular wolf that would appear and disappear as the Hero came and went. 

 

The beast was of a decent size but surprisingly enough only seems hostile to the bokoblins and lizalfos in the area. Occasionally it would sit and watch the patroling Zora, but nothing more. Sometimes the children would try to play with the large animal but the great beast would just nudge them back to the safety of their parents and the water. It never tried to lunge at them even if they threw rocks to get its attention. It growled occasionally when one would bounce off its head but did nothing more. People were still worried though. They asked Prince Sidon to do something about the beast. The Zora prince promised to look into it. He stopping the Hero from leaving the next time he was around to ask about the beast. 

 

“Link! My friend! Do you have a moment for me?” he called out to the small Hylian. 

 

Link turned around blinking slowly at the larger male before smiling, “Of course, Sidon. What’s up?”

 

“I just had a few questions for you, that’s all,” the Zora prince said stopping in front of the smaller being. 

 

“Alright, shoot,” Link replied lightly folding his arms across his chest. 

 

Sidon smiled brightly at the Hylian before speaking, “Of late there has been a large beast roaming the Domain. It does not cause trouble, but it’s size and mere presence here is causing people to worry. I wish to know more about the beast.”

 

“What kind of beast?” Link questioned, brow furrowing as he shifted his weight slightly. 

 

“A wolf, one of an above average size at that. It hasn’t hurt anyone but people are getting nervous because it seems to only appear when you leave. I was wondering if you knew anything about it,” Sidon asked giving his friend a slightly worried look. 

 

Link just stared at him for a few seconds, blue eyes wide before he stammered, “N-no. I d-don’t know anything about a giant wolf. I-i’m sorry my friend.”

 

“Oh,” Sidon frowned slightly at the stammer but didn’t press, especially with the way the Hylian was now looking at his boots. “I see... I was merely hoping to ascertain just what it wanted with us for it to spend so much time here. That’s all.” 

 

“R-right...” the Hero’s voice was soft and he seemed to hunch in on himself just a bit as he spoke. 

 

“Well, that was all I wished to ask you about, my friend. I’m sorry to have kept you from your duties. Good luck out there!” Sidon smiled cheerfully at the other male. 

 

Link just nodded quickly before turning to leave. The Zora prince watched his friend go with worry filling his chest. Link knew something about the beast, the much was obvious. What that something was, however, was a mystery. Sidon would almost guarantee that he knew just what the beast was doing and that he didn’t find it a threat to the Zora people, which is why he didn’t see fit to try and slay it. He hoped that Link would tell him eventually what he knew about the beast but for now let the whole thing fall away. It wasn’t until a hunting trip gone awry that he found out just how much Link really knew about the beast. 

 

Things had been going well, the hunt was plentiful and there had been no scavengers trying to take their catch. Sidon was just about to call an end to the trip when a roar split the air. Whirling around the Zora saw, of all things, a Lynel. The beast had made its way down the mountain for some reason or another and was now barreling down on the hunting party.Swearing softly the prince drew his spear. There would be no retreating from the beast. If they tried to go into the water the Lynel would shoot them full of shock arrows and there was no possible way for them to outrun the thing on land. Their only option was to fight the massive beast. 

 

Just as he and the rest of the party were getting ready to fight the massive angry beast a howl split the air. Everyone, including the Lynel, flinched at the sound. Heads turned in every directions, looking for the source of the howl. No one had to look very far because mere seconds after the sound started to fade the massive wolf leaped from the treeline. The great beast slammed into the Lynelle's side with enough force to topple the beast. Both hit the ground hard, the wolf springing back t o its paws immediately while the Lynel thrashed on the ground on its back. The Zora waited for the wolf to turn and attack them but it just stood growling in between them and the monster. 

 

Now that it was fully out in the open they were able to see that the wolf was about the size of a horse. It was built for power and speed, fully capable of carrying a person should it choose to.The beast was covered in golden fur that glowed in the fading light and there was something blue wrapped around its neck. No one was able to see anything else about the beast before the Lynel was rising to its hooves again. The monster roared at the wolf, clearly more than a little pissed off about having its attack thwarted. The wolf just barked loudly at it, large paws shifting slightly as it braced for a lunge. Both beasts flew across the space between them with a spray of dirt. They slammed into each other hard. Blood flew from the Lynel as the wolf racked its claws along the hybrid’s flank. Roaring in pain the larger breast grabbed the wolf by the scruff and tossed the animal into a boulder just down the path from the Zora. 

 

The blow obviously stunned the golden beast. It lay on the ground for precious seconds and the Lynel bore down on it. Already the monster had drawn its sword, fully prepared to cut the wolf to pieces. Before the monster got too close to the wolf, however its back legs were all but cut out from beneath it. Tumbling to the ground the Lynel roared in shock and pain. Thrashing around the beast fixed its beady eyes on none other than the Zora prince, who was straightening out of a low crouch. Sidon had taken the Lynel’s fixation on the wolf as a chance to strike the beast. He had been aiming for all four legs, but he was going to take what he could get out of it. 

 

Changing his grip on his spear the Prince called to the rest of the party, “Get back to the Domain! I’ll keep its attention! Go!”

 

There was only a few seconds of hesitation from the other Zora but soon they were all diving back into the river. The Lynel looked past the prince for a few seconds before a shout from the large Zora drew its attention once more. Struggling to its feet once more the beast roared. Before it was able to lunge at the Zora, or even draw its bow, the wolf was suddenly on its back. The hybrid creatures was reduced to bucking like a startled horse to try and get the massive canine off. Its struggles only served to wound it further as the wolf dug its claws into the monster’s hide in an effort to stay close to it. Eventually though the wolf was thrown from the monster’s body. It skidded across the ground painfully and came to a stop just to the left of the Zora prince. Sidon spared the wolf a look as found intelligent blue eyes looking right back at him. 

 

“Together?” he asked the beast softly, tilting his head in the direction of the enraged hybrid. 

 

The wolf nodded slowly and the pair turned to face the monster.   By now the Lynel was way more than a little pissed off at the pair before it. Not only had they both managed to injure it but they had allowed its easy catch to escape. There was no way it was going to let either of them live. Roaring the beast picked up its sword and charged. Both prince and beast lunged to the side to avoid the wild charge and swing. Sidon rolled back to his feet quickly as the hybrid came around for another pass at them. Before he could do much more than brace his spear in the face of the on coming monster the wolf was suddenly in front of him. The Lynel’s blade bit deep into flesh and bone as the wolf took the blow full force. It was thrown back first into a nearby tree and Sidon could only watch in horror as the animal landed in a bloody heap, unable to rise once again. Turning back to the Lynel he found the monster to be celebrating the wolf’s defeat. Baring his teeth the Zora moved, thrusting his spear out in front of him. The Lynel’s celebration came to an abrupt end as the spear point burst through the monster’s chest It stared down at the blade for a moment, dumbfounded, before the weapon was removed with a sharp yank. The monster collapsed to the ground dead even as the Zora prince ran to the fallen wolf. 

 

Dropping to his knees next to the wolf Sidon was able to get a closer look at the wound. The Lynelle's massive sword had cut deep into the wolf’s body, nearly rending its left front leg from it. Without even thinking about it the prince started digging around in the little pouch Link had once insisted he carry with him when he went on hunting trips like this. The little Hylian had been so angry with him when he had returned once to find that Sidon had been injured defending a hunting group from some monsters and had to be carried back to the Domain because no one carried healing supplies. Quickly pulling out bandages and salves Sidon started to treat the animal. Unfortunately the beast had other ideas. It shifted under his hands, not really trying to get away just trying to make him stop. The prince growled irritable as the beast squirmed under his hands once more. 

 

“Would you stop moving?! I'm trying to help you here!” he all bust shouted at the animal, frustration fear and worry making him lose his cool. 

 

Hazy blue eyes looked at him before the wolf listed its head back slightly, exposing the blue cloth around its neck. Sidon opened his mouth to say something when he finally got a good look at the cloth. It was tied around the wolf’s neck like one would a scarf but it was the color that garnered his full attention. The very recognizable color. Champion blue. The only person nowadays who wore that color was Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Why did the wolf have a scarf mad of the same color material? It made nos sense. Red fingers just barely brushed the now blood stained fabric when the wolf started glowing. Sidon pulled back his hands to shield his eyes from the light. When the light faded he chanced a glance back down at the beast. Only for his eyes to just about pop out of his head.

 

“L-Link?”

**Author's Note:**

> I took some major liberties with wolf link. This is not the wolf like of Twilight Princess. This is Link as I think he would really lokg like as a wolf, minus the size of course. Anyway I hope you liked this. Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
